DES201 2018 GDN (Week03) Wiki
Welcome to the DES201 - 2018 GDN (Week03) Wiki DES201, Gameplay & Narrative Design involves thoughtful, informative design practices whereby the content author(s) has the ability to expand their design knowledge while tackling the primary arguments involving both the use of narratives in games, and their relationship towards gameplay. Below, is a storyworld pitch for a title. World Brief 03 - Thought Experiment (written by 1700282, Aaron) WORLD PITCH DOCUMENT Version 1.00 Saturday 3rd, November 2018 NAME: Disorderly GENRE: Comedy-Multiplayer, Arena PLATFORM: PC TYPE: Multiplayer CORE CONCEPT: Thought Experiment SYNOPSIS (SUMMARY): In a land of freedom, a dystopian nightmare emerges. For some. The year is 1985, President Ronald Reagan's Omnibus Budget Reconcilliation Act of 1981 has done its work, and while arms and defense budgets soar (boy those Contra's sure knew it), Mental Healthcare across the United States takes a considerable nosedive. Amidst that chaos, centralised treatment as a practice is bottlenecked, with the poor, infirm and criminally insane being admitted by the boatload... For one such institute, this facility of treatment becomes one of terror. Goals & Aims The objective of this storyworld is to develop upon known Thought Experiments turned Gamemodes as has been agreed by the group, some objectives have been set toward the narrative development of this game concept. The following shows weekly deliveries; the considerations that support the development of this narrative, and as such will shape goals: CORE CONSIDERATIONS (FROM COURSEWORK) * Diachrony, Synchrony and Narrative Anachronism ** Incl. the application of Multiplayer Narrative Framing ** incl. the use of Characterisation as a means to develop Roles, Archetypes and Gamemodes * Frames, Schema and Sequence consideration (incl. developing narrative affordance into gameplay) ** Incl. Period, Artistic Framing ** Incl. Characterisation 'Affordance' through their design (and implementation) * Power dynamics (Discourse vs. Perceived, Established Power → Story) , Agency and Emergent Narrative ** Incl. the use of Factions ** Incl. the use of Direct 'discourse' via a freedom afforded multiplayer experiences * Intended/Unintended Perception, Psychology ** via the use of Archetypes, Visual Aesthetics and Dialogue ** and Include the incorporation of 'character lore' that establishes an influencing overall behaviour in-game. * Establishing narrative-friendly rulesets, harmonising 'story as gameplay' at a deeper, unconscious level ** As a multiplayer title, this is a lesser consideration, but is chiefly involved throughout the design process. ** The aim is to... *** Achieve 'stories' through multiplayer gameplay *** Achieve 'experiences' that people would develop over the game's encounter/experience TEAM GOALS & AIMS (FROM TEAM MEETING) * Fiction Story: Thought Experiment (using Panopticon, Prisoner's Dilemma, The Veil of Ignorance → Disorderly) ** Breakdown of Thought Experiments: *** Panopticon, every player is confined to a playable space, broken into factions... **** Mental Patients (incl. the Criminally Insane) **** Orderlies **** The Director **** Summary: the Mental Patients are given various roles, objectives to undertake for the duration of a round, often opposing their antagonists, the Orderlies, who strive to maintain order and control at the hospital, all are under the watchful eye of the institute's director. All three, strive to achieve their objectives throughout a series of rounds while observing one another, which can directly influence the game's playable state. *** Prisoner's Dilemma, the Patient's are pooled into an institute where their needs all differ, and as such their objectives are unique. They are tested via gameplay, as they all have to trust one another (or don't), which can also impact the way that Orderlies treat the players thoughout gameplay. **** Some examples ***** Each player is given an 'Objective' at the beginning of each round, some can be to escape, others are to act crazy, or to prove they are not. They all begin in their rooms, and are distributed random items that benefit each other's objectives, their choice over that item will determine how a round plays out, additionally this system provides a stimulus for discourse (or otherwise) as they all have to use trust. *** The Veil of Ignorance, each player is assigned a role randomly, and unknowing of the other's statistics, benefits (or drawbacks). Furthermore, their motivations are initially (recommended) hidden from one another, so as to not expose the end-game potentialities of specific players. This, with an inclusion of the Prisoner's Dilemma and the Panopticon help to create some extremely unique, discrete gamemode possibilities within this concept. GAMEPLAY SUB-ROUTINES ''' * A Typical Round Structure includes these roles... '''THE DIRECTOR * Sits in a single office with Cameras, Audio Listening Devices, Buttons (abilities) * Assigned a starting 'Goal', provides context for how they will behave * Can upgrade their facility with... ** Better cameras ** Better listening devices ** Defensive systems ** AI support (robo-orderlies?) * Randomly chosen THE PATIENTS * Start in their respective rooms, given a starting item (by random choice) * Assigned a starting 'Goal', same as above * Will have to... ** Trade ** Communicate ** Follow the Orderlies instruction (or not?) ** Achieve their Goals ** Follow the Institute 'Routine', as dictated by the Gamemode incl. *** Breakfast *** Medication Time *** Recreational Time *** Lunch *** Medication Time *** Recreational Time *** Dinner *** Recreational Time *** Sleep ** Random Events (as dictated by the Director) *** Shakedowns (looking for players contriband) *** Additional Medication *** Group Therapies *** Additional Recreation *** Individual Punishments ** Human Gauges/Systems incl. *** Food-O-Meter → Bathroom (note the bathroom is not available in individual's rooms) *** Thirst-O-Meter → Bathroom (note the bathroom is not available in individual's rooms) *** Craze-O-Meter → (increases over-time, keep low to avoid catching attention) ** 1 Exclusively Randomly chosen player is isolated from the group, with unique objectives *** Lives within a Solitary Confinement Cell *** Can/Should influence other players to help them escape *** Very difficult to kill/subdue if escapes *** Very agile, but limited to their Cell, and a series of interconnecting vent shafts that players can pass items through to, making them an intermediary for other players during lockdowns. Typically cannot escape, unless patients or orderlies unlock it for them. *** Sole Objective: Kill the Director *** Acts as a Wildcard, can be heard in the vent shafts, and can listen to others ** Randomly chosen THE ORDERLIES * Start in a Security Office nearby the 'Director's Office', given pre-assigned equipment denoting their role * Assigned a starting goal (same as above), but must follow directives of the Director, and their equipment: ** Roles include... *** Administering Medication *** Cleaning up the Institute *** Providing Institute Security *** Hosting Events/Activities *** Providing Food and Water *** Attending to the Patients *** Conducting Security Sweeps *** Following the Director's word (or not?) * Can upgrade their equipment based on the Director's upgrades * Have to allow Patients out for mandatory events (above, see Patient) ** Can lock down players ** Can conduct individual searches ** Can report on Patient Behaviour * Must guard important areas including... ** Security Office ** Director's Office ** Medicine Cabinet ** Janitor's Closet ** Facility Entrances ** Power Generator ** Other Vital Areas SUMMARY While skewed as a comical game about an overly abusive institute for the mentally infirm, this game represents an active critique toward the over-arching issues involving the American mental healthcare system and its flaws. At a deeper level, it examines the power struggles surrounding individuals, their 'role' in following rules, and behaviours; and at a certain depth their potential abuse of power and warrant. This game, as a topical product, is a funny (albeit dark) play scenario. Members 1201363, Ross 1602129, Connor 1700282, Aaron 1701635, Charlie 1701807, Mark 1702172, Noah Narrative Design Elements Character Design (Aaron) Level Design (Noah) Dialogue Tree Mission Design (Mark) Faction Design (Aaron) Cutscene Scripting Game Mechanic Design (Mark) Progression Design (Charlie) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse